


Little Sister

by antisocialTailor



Series: DIE Project Drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Grace Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialTailor/pseuds/antisocialTailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Jayde are both Angels of the Lord. But Finn is fallen.<br/>And he still adores his little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

His touch was just as it was supposed to be; dirty and wrong, the touch of a demon. But he wasn’t really a demon was he. No, Finn wasn’t a demon. But his touch was of one. Due to the time spent in Hell.

But her skin, the cheeks he stroked, though she resided in a human form, her Grace was still vibrant and perfect.

He could feel it too; feel it pulsating underneath her pale skin and with an angry snarl, he gripped her chin, turning her head towards him, leaning down, hot breath against her lips.

“I used to be one of you, you know.” Yes, she knew. Everyone did. “One of his mindless slaves. Just like you. But then Lucifer showed me what I could do, what I could know…” Everyone knew the story of how he and his superiour had fallen. “And I rebelled with him. But you already know that don’t you?” Of course she did.

But she didn’t answer him; she just kept her head bowed.

“Little sister.”

Her eyes snapped open and she turned her head up and then with his own Grace, Finn reached in, grabbing hers and holding it tight. It was so painful and it hurt and she screamed.

His Grace twisted around hers, fiery blue wrapping around the pale yellow of her own. She screamed, begged, writhed, twisted, all that she could do, Enochian pleas falling from her lips.

But his Grace pushed on, pressed harder and her wings, so big, so perfectly white unfurled and they pushed against the air with powerful flaps, trying to push this human form away from her, to separate their Graces. But his own black and torn and skletonal wings unfurled and matched her movements.

She could feel it though, could feel his Grace rutting against her own, trying to mold them together. Could feel the white hot fire trying to melt the icy snow of her soul, trying to force the knowledge of sin and flesh within her, the same knowledge all angels had and only the wrong ones looked for.

Finn chuckled as her screams died down and she felt it happen, his wings curling in with hers, feathers against bones, and she could see him in his former glory, all pale and perfect. Just like her Father had made them. And he could see her and oh it was painful to think of him, writhing and thriving in Hell.

But just as quickly as it had started, their Graces were separate once more, and she was alone again. But she could hear the gentle whisper of his Enochian promises, like whispers between lovers.

“I do love you, little sister.”

And it hurt to think of what he had become.


End file.
